


Hats and Ways To Fill Your Belly

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: Matteo has this one paperboy hat that he wears and David thinks it's cute but their might be more meaning behind it.Just a fluffy day of emotions.**It was a grey hounds tooth newspaper boy hat that his boyfriend always wore. David used to joke he looked like he was cast as an extra in a Newsies remake. His boyfriend was so lucky he was cute because not everyone can pull off that hat, he once told him teasingly it was time to retire it but he made a face and told him to just leave it. Since that day David always wondered what that face meant. Matteo was always good to take a joke but that time he didn’t look like he was in the mood to receive it. Maybe today David would find out why.





	Hats and Ways To Fill Your Belly

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fluffy mess because I actually really adore Matteo's hat. I used to wear a similar one when I was young.  
> A few of my mutual's on twitter said that it reminded of them of their grandfathers, and it reminded me of mine too. This is dedicated to them.

It was a crisp Autumn morning and David Schreibner was yawning his way out of the bed he once used to call only his but lately became a shared space with his boyfriend until they could afford to be on their own. It was only a few months but living together was eminent as they seemed to be doing it pretty much already. Every waking moment they spent at either Matteo’s or his place.  
  
Matteo was already in the kitchen experimenting with food. He asked him what he wanted to do with himself after Abi once and Matteo always shrugged but the space that always gave him the most contentment was the kitchen and perhaps that’s where he should be for his career, but he would let him figure that one out on his own.   
  
David put on whichever shirt was on the floor, which was a white t-shirt with what looked like paint drops all over it, when he put it over his head it happened to smell like Matteo so it was his. Over the last few months they simply lost track of clothes. It had to be one of their’s so they just wore whatever they found at each other’s places. Sometimes a shirt at Matteo’s was his. Sometimes a hoodie of Matteo’s ended up in David’s laundry basket. David was making his way toward the door when he spotted a hat hanging on the door knob.  
  
It was a grey, houndstooth newspaper boy hat that his boyfriend always wore. David used to joke he looked like he was cast as an extra in a Newsies remake. His boyfriend was so lucky he was cute because not everyone can pull off that hat, he once told him teasingly it was time to retire it but he made a face and told him to just leave it. Since that day David always wondered what that face meant. Matteo was always good to take a joke but that time he didn’t look like he was in the mood to receive it. Maybe today David would find out why.  
  
He grabbed the hat and put it on his head. Before he left his room he checked the mirror and chuckled to himself. He also looked like he was about to sweep chimneys and hang out with Mary Poppins, but something about the hat felt old, like an antique or an heirloom. He put it in his memory bank to draw Matteo wearing this hat happy and cooking in the kitchen..

He saw Matteo standing in front of the stove with his back to him. Obviously they swapped clothes again because Matteo was wearing his own sweat pants, but David’s dark navy t-shirt. That’s why he couldn’t find his own.

His sister Laura was away for the weekend visiting his God Mother so it was just the two of them. Matteo was in his own world when he made pasta. The day David found out he was eating sandwiches instead of real home cooked meals he made sure he got an ass kicking, ever since then they were eating like normal university students – lots and lots of noodles.

He enjoyed watching Matteo cook. It felt surreal to him to be in this position.  He was alone in his home with the boy that unconditionally loved him when just a year ago he thought he was doomed to be alone and in hiding forever. He never believed in fate, but Matteo's entire being always made him want to second guess the divine.  When he thought about it now, he realized the angst was worth it because it made him sure that the person he wanted to trust the most in this world was the right person. He won that battle, because his boyfriend understood him in every which way, no questions. It made himself stronger, because sometimes you have to crawl out of the darkest places to fully appreciate the light.

David came up behind him putting his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder causing Matteo to jump and screech like a child. David steadied Matteo in his arms before it caused them both to topple. _“Hey! I’m working with fire and boiling water!”_ Matteo screamed.

When he took a moment to calm down, his boyfriend finally realized what was on David’s head. David let out of a big toothy grin meeting Matteo’s confused face which mostly consisted of big blue eyes gazing at him with both love and questioning. Maybe David added in the love part, but he knew it was true.

_“I thought you hated that hat?”_ Matteo asked.

_“I do, but it was just so cute I couldn’t resist.”_ David responded, beaming back at him mischievously.

 Matteo then removed himself from his arms and turned his body toward him. He hated that because it meant they would spend the whole day in bed again, okay, maybe he didn’t hate it that much, but he had things to do. Didn’t mean he didn’t giggle when Matteo’s lips met his cheek and he gave him a soft peck. He closed his eyes ever so gently to receive what he thought would be a kiss on the lips when Matteo snatched back his hat.

 David was doing his best impression of being furious. _“Hey give that back! I have a job interview later to hand out newspapers on street corners.”_ He called out with a smile. The hat was already on Matteo’s head and he was turning off the stove.

  _“This hat is important to me, you know_.” Matteo responded to him with sullen eyes. They weren’t as bright or as beaming as they were before. David just looked back at him. He always knew from the moment they met that the only way to get the cute boy with the joint between his lips to speak was to just let him do it without interruption. He made sure he tilted his head and pursed his lips to the side, he tried to make those his tells that he was ready, willing, and able to listen.

 

_“This was my grandpas hat,“Nonno” I called him..."_  Matteo began, leaning against the counter with the hat resting firmly on his head. David already knew he was going to feel like crap, he knew the hat was old, he just didn’t know how old. _“Whenever my mom and dad were fighting, or when my mom just wasn’t feeling up to doing anything but going to church and when my dad felt like ignoring me, and my Nonno was here he would take me to the park...”_ Matteo let out a small breath from his nose and a chuckle. He was looking directly at David and his eyes were no longer sullen, they started to sparkle, and he bit his bottom lip. The sun was shining from the open window by the little dining area and it landed at the most beautiful spot on Matteo’s pale skin, right where his neck met his collar bone. His eyes didn’t need to be any brighter, but the yellow star in the sky made them even more vibrant. While he observed the beauty that was the love of his life,  Matteo continued on with his memory  _“He would take me to the park and then we would go to this Italian place and he would buy me Gelato and bring me home to make me pasta. He would tell me it’s the only real ice cream and to take no substitutes. He told me it was okay for boys to cry sometimes, but whenever you are sad fill the stomach with food, so that when you are anxious or scared your stomach can lend some of its fuel to the heart. When I got older he taught me how to cook. I was little, really little, but the day he died I asked my dad to keep his hat, and this is all I have left of him. I like wearing it. I like feeling like he is still a part of me.”_ Matteo was looking at David and he can see the tears forming in his guys eyes, but David’s own tears were already on his cheek. Matteo put his thumb to his face to wipe David’s tears.  

  _“I didn’t mean to make you cry. Don’t be sad, it’s a stupid hat” See!!”_ Matteo took the hat off and threw it like a Frisbee across the kitchen. David immediately ran to catch it on instinct, but also to lighten the mood. _“I won!”_ he shouted as he caught the flying cap.

Matteo let out a laugh that came from his belly. _“You are such a competitive shit.”_ he was giggling, and now the sunlight was beaming directly on his face. Stupid sun. It made everything complicated. He remembered the day they hung out at the park, the day he ruined with his own fears, it was dark out but there was a moment where sky parted for a second and he could see Matteo so clearly. Warm, kind, gentle.  He still felt bad about it sometimes. Causing him heartache, but Matteo never mentioned it and when David did he just made a joke of it because he never wanted to remember the bad times, only the good times. He loved that about him because there were so many bad times.

David walked over to hug him, but before he could even think about it Matteo already started to caress David's face with his palm, while David was preoccupied with the tender touch his boyfriend used his free hand to grab the hat from him and placed it directly on his own head again. He leaned in and kissed him gently. David squeezed his eyes shut, smiling into the soft touch of Matteo’s lips, breathing in his kiss as much as he can.

_“I’m sorry I made fun of your hat.”_ David said quietly with remorse in his voice. He felt silly now.  

 

Matteo looked at him with his annoying bedroom eyes. Lids half open he quietly said _“It’s okay, it is in fact the hat of an old man, but I don’t actually care…”_ Matteo was giggling. “ _because headlines don’t sell papers, Newsies sell papers!”_ he said it in the worst possible accent, with the ugliest expression to ever grace his face and David was giggling with him.

 

“ _Now lets go eat we got a little misty eyed before so we have to fill our bellies so they can feed our hearts later. Also let’s watch some Newsies. I know it’s secretly your favorite_ ” his boyfriend winked at him.  

 " _You’re such an ass, Matteo.”_ David shook his head.  

_“Yeah, but you love this ass."_ Matteo responded in a flirtatious tone, and kissed his neck.

_“It’s not so bad.”_  David smiled and he ripped himself away to make the table smiling the whole time at Matteo in his stupid sentimental hat.   
 


End file.
